Chris Rager
|birthplace = Dallas, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2000-present |status = Active }}Chris Rager (born July 5, 1973) is an American voice actor for FUNimation Entertainment and OkraTron 5000. He's best known for voicing Arlong in One Piece, King Yemma and Mr. Satan in the Dragon Ball franchise and Zampano in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Outside of dubbing, Rager also voiced Mr. Torgue in the video game Borderlands 2. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Bacterian, Major Metallitron, Mohawk Hulk (ep. 20), Tournament Director (eps. 21, 23), Indian (ep. 22), Nam's Father (eps. 22, 25, 29), Orin Monk (ep. 23), Tournament Bartender (ep. 23), Giran's Follower (ep. 29), Murasaki's Challenger (ep. 37), Man with Green Hat (ep. 43), West City Driver (ep. 43), Blue Corp Gunner (ep. 48), Hostage Taker (ep. 49), Chief Mentanpin (ep. 82), Mob Member (ep. 82), Ceratosaurus Patient (ep. 89), Ebony Spectator (ep. 89), Big-Lipped Tourist (ep. 97), Blue-Shirt Spectator (ep. 99), Tien's Supporter (ep. 100), Audience Member (ep. 101), Hippo Spectator (ep. 101), Papaya Biker (ep. 101), Tien's Biggest Fan (ep. 101), Man-Eating Fruit (ep. 105), Begging Farmer (ep. 112), Captain of the Guard (ep. 113), Ice Monster (ep. 115), West City Civilian (ep. 118) (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Mr. Satan (Hercule), King Yemma, Goz (eps. 195-280), South Supreme Kai (ep. 277), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Kibano, Additional Voices *''B't X'' (1996) - Amigo (Redub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Mr. Satan, King Yemma (FUNimation Dub) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Kio (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Arlong, Butchie, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Halling (ep. 9), Additional Voices *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Gyanza Rujikee (ep. 9) *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Shinnosuke Tsuji *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Mr. Satan, King Yemma *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Aria, Guttman Kubrick *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Zampano *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Gordon (eps. 8-9 & 12), Additional Voices *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Minge-atron (ep. 7A) *''Gosick'' (2011) - The Knight (ep. 18) *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Grinpatch *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Tekkimaru (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Hijacker B (ep. 7) *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Carsten, Garrison Member C (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Mr. Satan, King Yemma, North Supreme Kai (ep. 157), Goz (ep. 159) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Mr. Satan, King Yemma (FUNimation Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Hodir (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Drifters'' (2016) - Chief of Staff (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Cementoss *''Orange'' (2016) - Classic Literature Teacher (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Baro, Mud Man Baro (eps. 31-32), Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Garen *''Recovery of an MMO Junkie'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Maximillian Johann von Uger *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 7b) *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Sagan OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Shugesh (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Voyage to Danger'' (1993) - ICPO Chief *''Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom'' (1994) - President *''Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) - Chief *''Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo'' (1998) - Chief *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Arlong *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (2018) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Sergeant Metallic, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Kishime (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) - Wings (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) - Android 14 (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Mr. Satan (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (1994) - Mr. Satan *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) - Mr. Satan, King Yemma *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' (1996) - Sergeant Metallic *''Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive'' (1996) - Spunky, Fruit Vendor, Mechanic, Policeman A, Prisoner B *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Mr. Satan *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard, Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Mr. Satan, Android 14 External Links *Chris Rager at the Internet Movie Database *Chris Rager at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios